ENCUENTRO
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: UNA NOCHE DE COPAS LO CAMBIA TODO [HARRY X KARL SCHNEIDER]


Harry/Karl Schneider

La cabeza era lo que más le dolía ahora recordaba porque no le gusta beber no es resistente al alcohol se llevó las manos a la cabeza sabía que no debía ir al antro nunca fue muy sociable o fiestero pero sus compañeros de trabajo lo llevaron arrastras diciéndole que necesitaba un poco de diversión pero que era lo divertido tomar no saber lo que hiciste y tener resaca.

-No volveré a beber matare a esos idiotas-.

-En realidad no creo que sea necesario-dijo una voz divertida abrió los ojos para ver quién era su voz es muy sexy habla inglés pero tiene un acento un poco alemán si no le engaña su oído, se encontró con un joven rubio dorado ojos azul celeste nariz fina como de unos veinte años muy guapo solo porque le dolía la cabeza sino estaba seguro que estaría sonrojado sin contar que también babearía tenía un esculpido torso ya que este traía una toalla en la cadera otra toalla en los hombros.

Su cabeza empezó a hilar las cosas se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en una cómoda cama desnudo con solo una sábana encima había pasado la noche con el rubio empezó a recordar las escenas llegaron a su cabeza mucha piel caricias y mucho sexo se tapó la cara la risa que oyó a su lado lo hizo voltear encontrándose a unos centímetros con el joven.

-Soy Karl Heinz Schneider mucho gusto Harry-parpadeo un poco desconcertado el rubio se dio cuenta-Veras ayer en el antro chocamos mientras salías del baño-asintió.

-Terminamos aquí eso puedo verlo-dijo el ojiverde cerró los ojos para sobarse la sien.

-Entonces me vas a mostrar-.

-Mostrar-lo vio desconcertado.

-Si dijiste que sobrio me enseñarlas lo flexible que eras-en ese momento enrojeció su mente voló que más le dijo o hizo oh merlín odiaba beber.

-Tranquilo era broma-dijo el chico al verlo tan preocupado.

-No es gracioso sabes lo que es no recordar lo que hiciste-.

-Puedo recordarte cada paso si quieres-murmuro a su oído-su cuerpo se estremeció los besos en su cuello nublaban un poco su mente se separó del rubio necesitaba espacio y el cuerpo sexy del joven no ayudaba a su mente.

-Ven vamos para que te bañes me dijiste que tenías una entrevista importante-una vez los dos bañados y arreglados antes de salir del departamento del rubio.

-Espera ten-le dio un boleto-Nos vemos después de esto y hablamos-.

-Si insistes hasta luego Karl-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry fue a su trabajo ya que está en una agencia de publicidad los bocetos se le dan muy bien no está tanto tiempo en la oficina y le pagan muy bien aunque no necesita el dinero le gusta mantenerse ocupado se preguntaba cómo había terminado en una caliente sesión de sexo con el rubio.

El fin de semana llego fue al lugar que tenía impreso el ticket el lugar es grande no tanto como un estadio de quiddich pero se veía bien el lugar era fútbol soccer sabia un poco ya que Deán siempre hablaba de él y los mundiales aunque terminaba discutiendo con Ron sobre cuál era mejor.

Porque Karl le había dado el boleto no quería venir a un principio pero no quería desperdiciarlo bueno después le preguntaría empezaron a anunciar las alineaciones en la pantalla gigante con fotografías cuando vio al rubio se sorprendió.

"KARL HEINZ SCHNEIDER MEDIO CAMPISTA"

En el vestidor el rubio se sentía un poco nervioso y no por el partido, sino por el joven al cual invito le gustó mucho en el antro por eso lo abordo sabía que lo había hecho no estaba bien pero, no pudo evitarlo la atracción con él fue tan fuerte que no le importo que él estuviera muy tomado lo volvería hacer si tenía la oportunidad.

Sabía que las oportunidades no las dejas ir Karts le había contado que Shuster se le declaro a Wakabayashi, en el vestidor el japonés se sorprendió pero lo acepto ya que sentía lo mismo por el, muchas veces pensó que no conocería a nadie que le moviera el piso hasta el Lunes en la noche cuando lo vio en la barra huyendo de sus compañeros.

Lo que el rubio y moreno nunca supieron que no solo el rubio tenía los ojos en el ojiverde sino había un hombre que le añadió una droga a la bebida de Harry pues quería llevárselo pero la suerte Potter siempre se impone lo que hizo que el rubio lo topara en el baño y lo sacara por la puerta de atrás lo que hizo que el otro hombre no lo viera después por ningún lado.

El rubio esperaba que no fuera un fan obsesionado o que saliera huyendo al saber que es famoso salían por el pasillo al campo después de calentar y acomodarse para el silbatazo inicial volteo a donde sabia estaba el joven se concentró en el juego tenía que darle un buen espectáculo a los cinco minutos anotaron pero su mente divagaba, recordando que al salir den antro caminaron a su carro antes de dejarlo subir lo beso el sabor del vino y la dulzura de su boca fueron un aliciente para llegar a su apartamento.

Trato de concentrarse en el juego de nuevo otros quince minutos después, vino a su mente como entraron besándose la ropa empezó a estorbarles él es delgado pero atlético entre tropezones llegaron a la cama donde pudo besarlo bien acariciar su atlético cuerpo, la pelota voto delante de él le pego de primera intención anotando un hermoso gol.

En el medio tiempo, su mentes vagaba por el recorrido de sus labios sobre el torso y muslos del joven los gemidos las atenciones que tenía eran recompensadas las caricias que recibía encendieron su cuerpo el ojiverde, le dio varios mordiscos que pudo ver al otro día después del entrenamiento al bañarse lo bueno que él siempre es el último si no le hubieran preguntado quien es el afortunado(a).

Una vez terminado el partido Harry se preguntaba que debía de hacer irse o esperar al rubio no sabía cómo funcionaba esto, de una cita con un futbolista salió con Oliver Wood pero no es lo mismo; ya que solo eran amigos una mano lo hizo saltar volteo de inmediato topándose con un sonriente ojiazul.

-No sabía si vendrías-.

-Tenia curiosidad ya que no sabía de lo que se trataba además no se casi nada del soccer-un poco cohibido.

-No me mires así en mi país yo asistí a un colegió donde no se practicaba este deporte-el rubio se sorprendió de la respuesta ya se supone que es el deporte más famoso del mundo.

Bueno eso era bueno ya que él podría conocerlo por él y no por el futbolista.

Las salidas entre ellos eran más frecuentes este último mes ya que los dos meses pasados no pudieron verse mucho ya que el rubio tuvo que viajar para los encuentros en los diferentes torneos en los que participa, para Harry no fue tan difícil ya que había hecho una oferta para la firma publicitaria para comprarla había sido aceptada por los socios, por lo que ahora era el dueño de la firma se puso en contacto con las personas que sabía que les gustaría unirse a su nuevo proyecto.

Una semana después dos muy excitados jóvenes ingleses llegaron a Alemania para iniciar un nuevo empleo al lado de su ídolo Harry Potter cuando los hermanos Creavy recibieron la llamada del ojiverde no lo podían creer, les explico en que consistía aceptaron pues era una buena oportunidad de crecer en terreno laboral muggle también mágico ya que la firma se extendía a varios productos que Harry había estado comerciando en el mundo mágico para gente que vive en el mundo muggle donde en la misma revista hay una pequeña pluma para marcar los artículos para que sean vendidos, pero esta pluma solo puede ser vista por los seres mágicos ya que en ese país como en varios más los asistentes están mezclados con los muggles viven bien sin prejuicios como en Inglaterra.

Los que llegaron dos días después fueron Dean y Seamus ya que ellos ya sabían de los planes del moreno, los magos se acoplaron muy pronto a su nueva vida en ese país a Dean casi le dio un ataque cuando descubrió que Harry salía con el "Kaiser".

Tres años después la vida de Harry Potter había cambiado tanto desde el encuentro con el joven ojiazul el cual resultó ser un futbolista famoso pero ellos llegaron a conocerse como los jóvenes que tuvieron sexo después de una salida a un club nocturno, la fama quedo atrás para ellos solo eran Harry y Karl cada uno sabia la historia del otro el futbolista se sorprendió que el fuera un mago famoso pero no le importo solo le importaba que fuera suyo.

Los amigos del futbolista lo fueron también de él hubo un gran revuelo cuando se supo que el delantero estrella de la selección tenia de pareja ni más ni menos que un joven de sangre noble ingles pues después de verlos tantas veces junto empezaron a investigar solo encontraron que el moreno era el último de dos familias de sangre noble y muy ricas por lo que su vida fue más sencilla ya que no hubo comentarios que estaban por interés.

Los hermanos Creavy, Dean y Seamus después de que lucharon y vencieron a mortifagos junto con Harry su vida fue más tranquila en ese país la comunidad mágica no era como la inglesa fueron más respetuosos de su espacio se podía decir que eran como cualquier otra persona.

Al delantero alemán le gustaba que Harry siguiera en contacto con sus amigos y su mundo mágico la primera vez que fue a un estadio de quiddich fue en Holanda, dónde a su esposo lo invitaron a participar, el juego seria en honor a todos los caídos en la guerra.

Se sentó con los hermanos Creavyn que le contaban lo bueno que era Harry en el juego cuando Seamus se unió a ellos el rubio supo todos los detalles de cada juego del colegió.

Al iniciar el partido y verlo elevarse con el uniforme oficial se veía impresionante el juego fue reñido ya que Viktor Krum era el otro buscador por lo que oyó participo con el moreno en cuarto año pero verlo elevarse descender en esas jugadas tan temerarias, como disfruto de estar allí el orgullo que sintió cuando una hora después el atrapo la pelota de oro lo vio acercarse a las gradas donde él se encuentra, se levantó por inercia le entregó la Snich se sintió tan feliz pues entendía este detalle le dio un fugaz beso antes de que lo viera descender al campo.

Karl sabía que Harry, hubiera sido uno de los mejores jugadores de quiddich pero sabía que este amaba volar pues lo hacía sentirse libre lo respetaba por eso, como no estarlo de la persona más desinteresada del mundo pero a la vez feliz que estuviera interesado solo en él.

Hoy es la final del mundial donde Alemania se enfrenta a Brasil el estadio está lleno los aficionados animando a sus equipos la final llamó la atención de todos en los palcos el de un mago en especial donde sentado junto a sus amigos Deán Seamus y Colín que ven lo nervioso quien se encuentra ya que el alemán está realizando sus sueño jugar una final de copa del mundo con un gran equipo.

Después de varios años junto el moreno ya entiende mejor el soccer ya que es el sueño de su esposo es un partido difícil pero sabe que Karl saldrá victorioso.

La noche es la más perfecta que Karl Heinz Schneider podría desear hace unas horas acaba de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños ganar la copa del mundo con su selección sobre todo a un gran equipo como lo es Brasil ya celebro en el estadio con los aficionados todos sus compañeros de equipo su padre lo llamo para felicitarlo. Todo es perfecto solo le falta una cosa más celebrar con alguien muy especial el que vino a darle una estabilidad en su vida personal, la más bella creatura que tuvo la dicha de encontrar esa noche en un antro hace algunos años.

Llego a la habitación del hotel donde están hospedados entra sonriente, cierra la puerta mira por todos lados pero no lo encuentra, hasta que oye el agua correr sus ojos brillan con anticipación despojándose de toda su ropa, abre la puerta con cuidado aunque con el ruido del agua no lo va oir camina despacio deleitándose con el hermoso cuerpo que es acariciado por el agua desde sus negros cabellos hasta sus bien formadas piernas, posa sus manos en la estrecha cintura bajan un poco por las generosas caderas de su esposo.

El suspiro que sale de esos labios que han sido la perdición del almenan desde que los probo. –No deberías festejar con tus compañeros o estar en una entrevista es tú momento-No-murmura contra la concha de su oreja provocando que se erice toda su piel.

-Ya termine con eso ahora es mi momento de celebrar con mi sexy amante-Pero señor Kaiser que dirá su esposo no será feliz-dice con picardía el menor.

-Lo mismo pienso de su esposo-le responde con una sonrisa mientras se miran con un gran amor ya que ellos les gusta jugar.

-Si es muy celoso no creo que le guste que lo encuentre en esta situación-dice mordiendo sugestiva mente el labio inferior.

La entre pierna del rubio se endurece pues el moreno sabe cuánto le excita a su esposo esa acción lo carga para sacarlo de la ducha camina a la cama sin dejar de morder y besar el hombro del ojiverde.

Besa cada pedazo de piel, lamiendo cada gota de agua que le da un más ganar de adorar ese cuerpo grácil, que se cierne bajo el suyo sin pudor restregándose contra él, los pezones están ya rojos después de succionarlos sin piedad pues los gemidos que salen de esa boca son una droga para el ojiazul.

Su lengua se extiende por toda esa longitud esperando para recibir su recompensa en estos momentos, Harry está más allá de la lucidez siempre que Karl se apodera de su cuerpo su mente se va de vacaciones, la pasión , el amor y la entrega del rubio asía el moreno hacen estragos en su mente y su cuerpo son los momentos en los que el ojiverde agradece haber conocido al hombre que ahora es el dueño de su corazón, de su cuerpo hasta de su alma por primera vez en su vida Harry puede decir así como sentir que pertenece a un lugar y ese al lado de Karl el hombre que lo secuestro en más de una forma esa noche hace tres años.

Esa noche no solo lo secuestro del lugar, también secuestro su corazón y a cambio el rubio le entrego su amor, su entrega, su pasión, su todo se convirtieron en el uno para el otro puede que para el mundo mágico Harry es el niño-que-vivió, y Karl par el mundo muggle es el "Káiser" el mejor jugador de Alemania pero lo más importante es que para ellos dos solo son Harry y Karl los jóvenes que se conocieron una noche de copas y terminaron uniendo sus vidas.

-Te amo Harry-

-Yo igual Karl-.

FIN.


End file.
